Bella's Songbook
by CrazyforReading12
Summary: Edward finds Bella's songbook and asks her to sing for him and his family.
1. Picture to Burn

**I don't own anything.**

**Plot: Edward finds Bella's songbook and asks if she will sing for him and his family.**

**First ever fanfic please be nice.**

**Here we go!**

**Picture to Burn**

**Bella POV**

I was packing my bags for a weekend with the Cullen's. Alice had called Charlie saying that we were having a girl's weekend assuring him that all the boys had gone camping. But really I was spending time with Edward and the rest of the family.

Edward was looking through my books, which littered my desk and the foot of my bed.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward" I replied with my back to him as I put the last of my clothes in my bag.

"What's this?" he asked. My heart stopped as I saw a familiar little blue book in his hands. I dropped my bag and tried to grab the book, unsuccessfully.

He saw the words on the cover. I knew what they said, they read "Songbook" in a flowing silver script.

Edward smiled wickedly, "You're bringing this with you." He said as he slipped it in my bag, before he carried it out the door.

I knew he wanted to read the songs and I was dreading it.

We arrived at the Cullen house rather rapidly, thanks to Edwards crazy driving. As soon as we got inside Alice collided with me.

"Bella" she squealed "Come on! We're going to hear you sing!"

"What? Alice I can't sing" I gasped as she dragged me to the living room.

"Don't you lie to me, Missy. I know you can sing I've seen it!"

"I erm... I don't have my guitar!" I said trying to sound disappointed.

She laughed her bell-like laugh and handed me, my red and silver guitar.

"Wha-how?" I stammered.

"Like I said I saw you were going to sing so I brought it over for you." She explained

"You really want to hear me sing?" I asked in shock.

Seven eager faces stared at me. I sighed and saw Edward smile.

"Fine, Edward can pick the first song." I said giving him my book as I sat down on the couch.

He flicked though the titles before stating "Picture to Burn"

"Not that one," I said desperately.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I went through a stage where I was very angry with Edward and it's not the nicest song." I said embarrassed.

"C'mon please! Eddie knows you love him, he won't mind." Emmett whined

"Fine, but I warned you." I sighed.

**State the obvious**

**I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me**

"Impossible!" Edward gasped.

**So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine that you're gay,**

Emmett reacted first, bursting into laughter. Even Carlisle was chuckling. Edward looked like his puppy had been kicked.

**and by the way...**

**I hate that stupid old **_**volvo**_**  
You never let me drive**

"My Volvo?" he whimpered.

**You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn.  
**

"If I had the pictures," I frowned.

**There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**

"Wow, you were really mad," Edward said shocked

"Well, what would you expect Edward?" Alice tutted

**There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends**

Jasper and Emmett snickered at Edward's horrified face.

**And if you come around**

**saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

I hate that stupid old _**Volvo**_** you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!**

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cos' coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

"I'm feeling pretty healthy right now." Edward chuckled.

**'Cause I hate that stupid old **_**Volvo**_** you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
**

**I really really hate that stupid old **_**Volvo**_**  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!**

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

"I loved that song." Emmett laughed.

"I get to choose next!" Alice squealed.

**So what do you guys think? Yay or Nay?**

**Please review**

**If there is a song you would like for me to do just tell me and I will try to put it in!**


	2. A Thousand Years

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for their support.**

**I was already planning to do this song but it was also suggested by Emily232.**

**I'm not sure how often I am going to be able to update. I have a very busy summer ahead of me but I will try to update when I can.**

**I do not own twilight or the songs I use.**

**Bella POV**

"A Thousand Years" Alice said with her all knowing smile

I smiled and nodded. I wrote this song for Carlisle and Esme and was going to give it as a gift but oh well.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

"I don't want you to be afraid" Edward whispered.

**But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

"Is this song about you and Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head.

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

"It sounds like it's about Carlisle and Esme" Jasper observed.

I blushed.

"Wait it's about Carlisle and Esme!" Emmett shouted.

Carlisle and Esme smiled while I blushed harder.

**Time stands still  
Beauty and all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

"And eternity after that" Carlisle said before kissing Esme.

**And all along I believed i would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me**

"It did in the end" Esme said with a dreamy look on her face, as she and Carlisle gazed into each others eyes.

**I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

"Oh Bella that was beautiful thank you." Esme looked like she would be crying if she could.

I felt the blush heat up my cheeks.

"Alright who wants to choose next?" I asked

"It's my turn! It's my turn!" Emmett was jumping up and down squealing like a four year old girl.

**What do you think?**

**What song will Emmett chose?**

**Hope y'all like it.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Authors Note :(

**I'm so sorry guys. I have been really busy lately. I know it's an awful excuse but I still have to say it. I have the next chapter started I just have no inspiration whats so ever. I'm trying to put more dialog in and I just can't think. Plus I need to write an essay because I am trying to get on my towns royal court. The coronation is Friday then I'm busy the whole weekend. I will have a chapter up next week I promise, even if it isn't how I want it. Again I'm really sorry guys.**


	4. Sorry

**Sorry guys but I won't be continuing this story. It started out as a good idea to write this but then I lost all inspiration. If anyone wants to adopt it feel free. Thanks for all of the support from everyone.**

**Love ya, and thanks again for all of the support.**


End file.
